


Battle of the Dimensions

by PacifistRacoon



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Effie is 28 years old, F/M, Haymitch is 30 years old, I will give relationships later, I'll explain it, Katniss and Peeta won the 64. Hunger Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacifistRacoon/pseuds/PacifistRacoon
Summary: Hunger Games AU. C.E.T is the best agent and spy of the Capitol she eliminates the people, who can be dangerous for Snow and scouts the districts whose loyalities are unsure. Her skills are perfect in the Earth. But are her skills enough against creatures from other dimensions?





	1. Prologue

Victory Tour after the Second Quarter Quell  
Everybody are busy in the whitest and the most equipped room I’ve ever seen.The Gamemakers are pretending that they are having the things totally under control, but the stress is sensible in the air. Even my parents who are usually optimistic, look agonized and upset and moreover I can see a little fear in their eyes. A lot of thing has changed since the game. I hadn’t been permitted to watch the Hunger Games- according to my parents I was too young for it- but I saw the end of the Quarter Quell, it was showed everywhere. The boy from the district 12, Haymitch Abernathy used the fierce of force to kill his last enemy and it worked. Now everybody are wired and I don’t know why. I think the Gamemakers should warm up, because it’s a new and specific method to win the Games. When I said this to my mom- she’s one of the best planner in Panem and she met dad in this room when they were organizing the next Games- she chuckled nervously and changed the subject.  
It’s the last day of the Victory Tour and it would seem that the people start chilling out. There wasn’t more scandal. Haymitch was laconic and scurly but as I heard- it was his style. Now I can see him leaping on the stage, women start to scream. He’s rather an idol than a cute boy for me-he is senior to me with 6 years and a strong,health boy of Panem.  
-It’s a great honor to be here in the Capitol for me. I was at all of the districts and I met the families of the fallen tributes. I could see the pain in their eyes, but they knew what I know.We-victors and losers are serving a higher aim: the peace. -He wets his troath and smiles.-But here…  
He continues, but something detracts my attention. My sister who was next to me at the previous second, runs to my mom and whispers something to her ear. I guess she will pat her head-Daphne is only senior to me with 3 years but she is extremely smart and she has a good perceptibility. On the contrary my mom turns grey and nails her look to the screen.  
Daphne’s face is a bit troublous,while she’s rushing back to me, but when I catch her look she starts smiling again.I can concentrate on Abernathy’s text again.  
-You gave me a legendary present.. and I hope I will return it trustworthily.  
In this moment I hear Daphne’s scream:  
-Run!- Her face is petrified with fear, but her finger confidently shows to the wall where a medium trapdoor takes the place. The fear which reflets on her face makes my legs move. I can hear her breath behind me,it’s discursive,but its producing isn’t the weariness,because the distance is quite short. I look back and I am able to notice Haymitch on the screen. Since the start of the Tour he seem pleased, and I don’t know why, but the adrenaline imbues me and I trot out the pace. I finally arrive and thrust back the door. Inside I see a steeply and downward metallic tunnel. And at the moment the panic worms oneself to my brain,because I recognize that my sister’s breath is lower. She dropped behind me and I don’t want to leave without her.  
-I will get there in time, Catherine! Go!  
She would never lie to me so I jump to the tunnel (it’s big enough for me) and recline at the wall, I mustn’t lose her from my eyes. When she approximates to me I blow out, but her fingers only just catch the brink of the door and suddenly slams it to me.  
-Look after yourself, sister,I love you!-she whispers to me from the other side,her tears mix to the words.I start squealing of the shock but my voice doesn’t suppress the gigantic explosion.


	2. Chapter I

The cold wind of the air-conditioner sudden flaps my face, when get in the building from the sweaty hot. I walk through the passage to the checkpoint without looking around. I’ve been attending there for 7 years,I know this place. The walls are plain, the figure of the person is being reflected off the metal surface.The floor is incolored, the air is mixed by the smell of the germicide.  
George is sitting behind the counter and writing something to his computer diligently.  
\- Hey,C.E.T!- He breaks into a smile and gives me a little piece of wad. I lick it unconcernedly, then I wait until he identifies me. I see his computer loading a small picture and a lot of detail.  
\- Who do you visit?  
-Levedius.  
I say the name of our engineer unwillingly. It isn’t George’s or his bosses business. One of their number is my boss too. Especially he mustn’t know that. Never.  
Properly I should be very upset because of the Object but the only thing I feel is the streaming spirit.  
-Yeah, he’s working on something very assiduously.  
-My communication system went broke last time. - I lie to his eyes without problem. Lying was the second most important part of my training. - Nowadays we can’t let any information avoid our attention.  
I run to the second floor without waiting his answer. The central of the Capitolian Espionage Agency is disguised as an luxury skyscraper, but the truth is the upper parts are the rooms of a hopper. Although the Central was built with the strongest metal of Panem, thanks to a new invention the hopper is able to give the lie to the gravity and stay in the air until the relief crews come.  
I knuckle my hands when I overhear the reporter on the TV, which is hung up in the wall.  
\- In the local of my report the status is changeless. - A Capitolian women starts to speak in high voice. She has green,spiky hair,her lips are pink by her lipstick .She is as placid as she wouldn’t know that her life it’s up to her words. Probably every reporter approaches to the revolution like this. As long as they are allowed to inform before the green screen nothing wrong can happen. I know, that the scene behind her is just a range of spots. The Capitol would never send a civil to the area without training.   
In the screen the riot in the B sector of the district 11 is showed: some rebel try to pass though the wall of the Pacekeepers.  
Suddenly I pity the reporter. After the advertising she will be taken here, and forced to swear, and if she dare to tell about what she has see, she would be punished unmercifully.  
I hiss furiously when one of the criminal finds the right way, attacks an Peacekeeper and thrusts him to the ground. Two seconds later a cartridge bores to his neck which causes his death.  
Altough he has fallen, but he almost killed one of our soldiers. Currently the training of the Peacekeepers is a shame. The better fighters work as an agent of the Capitol or a leader of the power but the crew includes a number of slightly qualified amateur.  
Levedius open the door behind me and beckon me in. His office is double a bigger than the average engineers’ workplace. He was a rebel, who planned a lot of fascinating weapon and instruments for the enemy. I was sent to find and kill him, but when I arrived I realised that he was useful alive for us. My choice was risky,but productive: his inventions gave an incredibly huge power to Snow’s hand. He was able to apply it by this time. I had asked for audience and told my opinion about breaking-down the revolution for months. I think we should liquidate the most dangerous objects, who can set up an enourmus attack. Three mentors from three districts: Finnick Odair(district four), Johanna Mason(district seven) and Haymitch Abernathy(district twelve). Two years ago three agent started to work as escorts in those districts, but two of them were developed.  
-There is it. I hope you’re satisfied.  
He yields me a thing, which looks like a simple, gold jewellery, but it is actually a deadly arms. My hand is wavering, while I’m taking stock of it.My plan is a rise, but the fact tranquillize me, that I act for my home, the Capitol. I am ready to save my country, even from its leader.  
\- How does it work?  
\- The poison will be exhibited in three instalments. The toxin causes astropy, mortification, then death. The procession can be turned back after the second quantum with a special medicine. The jewellery includes three unperceivable needles, these are the transmitters. You can choose the dates.  
\- The firts day of the Games, the day when Katniss and Peeta won..and the last day of the Victory Tour.  
\- As you wish.  
I can ’t help, but I smirk tigerishly. I have made organized everything utterly. The ultimate day he will realise everything and hate himself more then me, because he was such an egoist idiot. He destroyed a roomful people, I will terminate one and save Panem. His pain will be at least as strong as mine when I saw my parents and my sister getting burned.  
-Cathrenie.- the voice of Levedius rives me up from my thought. - Be careful.Snow doesn’t tolerate the proters. Neither somebody from his crew.  
\- Be careful too. You run a big risk for me. I will requite your troubles.  
\- I wish you were able to do it.  
\- Don’t insult me.

I secrete the bracelet, but I can’t stop thinking about it. I have only one task. After a sob-inducing speech, I will give him the bracelet with a face lined with tears. Okay and I must find a gold wig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you all know the meaning of the abridgment "C.E.T" and who she is. But will she be able to complete her secret mission?:)


End file.
